Mom and Dad were OMG! Take 2
by glo1196
Summary: After a long week and a Beckett flavored case. Esposito needs to unwind. When TV does not keep his attention he trudges over to his computer. He finally finds something to help him unwind, but at what cost? What does he find and how will he ever forget it? This story is Caskett and there is no actual sex between Kate and Esposito. Read to see what happens.
1. Chapter 1

**I was inspired by another fanfiction called ****Camera Ready**** by ****morgangirl11****. I took it a step further with Esposito finding the actual video online by mistake. This is not a serious fanfiction and is meant to be lighthearted. I firmly believe our "Caskett" has one hell of a healthy sex life and I am poking some fun at it. Please review and let me know if you enjoy it. The story is from Esposito's point of view, so the language is appropriate to what I think he would talk like outside the precinct. I have spent two days scouring the rated "M" stories and have changed some of the words to more commonly used descriptions. Nothing here is any more descriptive or explicit than numerous fanfictions currently being published here.**

**Disclaimer- definitely not mine…though I wish they were. Mr. Marlow give me 30 minutes with them please?**

**Chapter 1**

It's been a long week. Our case was definitely Beckett flavored. Give me Jack killed Jill over Bill anytime. Simple collar and call it a night. Grab a couple of brews with Ryan and drag my tired sorry ass home, to sleep for a few hours before it starts all over again.

Last night didn't go quite as planned. Getting home I threw on a pair of old, blue, regulation NYPD sweatpants and lay down to catch some shuteye. I tossed and turned for a while before giving up. I couldn't get my mind to settle down, and needed something to relieve some of my pent up energy, so I swung my legs over the side of the bed and trudged into the living room to watch some of the DVR'd games I had recorded this past week.

Grabbing a cold one on the way from the kitchen, I slouched into the corner of my couch, and take a nice long swig of my beer. After about 20 minutes I gave up, threw the remote to the other side of the couch and turned the TV off, and throw my can from the living room into the trashcan in the kitchen. A 3 pointer! Knowing the outcome of the game really does ruin it for me. Standing up I drag myself over to my computer and turn the thing on, hoping to find something interesting. I really should consider getting a newer computer, as this thing is a damn dinosaur.

I surf the net looking for anything that catches my eye. Being me, of course I mosey on over to the homemade porn site, one of my favorite sites on line. Hell, I am a man after all. Some good shit on here and maybe a little release is just what I need to relax me.

I flip through the icons looking for something that catches my eye, when I come across one with a back view of a gorgeous brunette featured on it. It is a shot of her standing from behind and the woman body is screamin hot, she's got a backside begging to be spanked. Damn lucky guy who is about to get it. I click on it and wait for it to load impatiently.

The camera angle doesn't show her face, but if her face matches that body she can climb me anytime. The video is dark and a little shaky but I am willing to give it a shot.

The video continues to focus on her as she touches herself. It's getting me worked up and I start to rub myself through my pants. Her hand trails to one breast and she starts to pull on her nipple, a feral moan escapes her. Damn this chick is hot. The camera pans to her other hand as it slowly creeps down her flat stomach to her shaved center. I lick my lips as the camera does a close up and shows she is soaked. I lick my lips wondering what she would taste like. She parts her swollen lips and I moan at the sight. Her fingers glide through her wetness drawing it up until she finds her bundle of nerves. She starts to pinch it and even slaps it once or twice when she starts to get close; this chick is into a little pain. I am so hard it hurts.

Her hips start to move as she gets closer to her release and my hand has now found its way into my sweat pants. Her moans become louder and she grunts, gasps and quivers as she finds her release. You can see the fine sheen of sweat on her skin. She goes to slide her fingers into herself when a hand roughly slaps it away. I hear her moan in protest.

Suddenly the camera angle changes as the man aims the camera down on himself. Damn guy's freaking huge. This is going to be good, bet she's going to love it.

The camera gets placed somewhere and is now shooting her as she crawls to the center of the bed. The damn camera angle isn't all that good; her hair covers her face and its dark. She faces the side of the bed and the man walks up to the side of the bed and she practically attacks him. She is licking and sucking it like it is her lifeline. Her hand reaches down, cups him and squeezes his testicles gently, he growls his approval. This woman loves what she is doing. The man doesn't touch her head as she swallows that thing whole, and I wonder how the hell she can do that, this guy is massive! She goes at it like a pro and is definitely enjoying herself, when the guy grabs her hair and pulls her off him. She tries to go back for a few more licks but he holds her face away from it. The idea of having her lips wrapped around me is getting me off.

She turns and we get quite a nice view of her ass from behind as she moves to the middle of the bed. The camera moves again, the man's face can't be seen and her hair covers her face. He climbs up behind her and enters her roughly in one penetrating thrust. She gasps and moans. I stroke myself rather quickly now and can feel my own orgasm building low in my groin.

He starts pounding into her. She stretches up so her back is to his chest and he is still thrusting into her wildly. She swings her hair onto one shoulder giving him access to her neck. Bending over he bites her neck, and then laves it with his tongue. He kisses the column of her neck and nibbles the lobe of her ear, then growls something into her ear. Her hand slowly slithers down her body again. She glides her fingers between her wet lips. His hands grab her breasts roughly squeezing and pinching her erect nipples. She bucks into him frantically as they rapidly approach their mutual orgasms, the sound of bodies slapping together is making me hot.

Her back arches like a drawn archer's bow, and her head swings back onto his shoulder. One hand snakes behind his head drawing him to her lips, and she shatters hard around him. This woman's body is damn gorgeous. His body shudders as he growls into her hair, and finally finds his release.

She is moaning something that can't be understood, and then suddenly I hear it…. "Oh God Castle."

Having a bucket of ice water dumped on my crotch wouldn't have killed my hard on any faster. I practically get sick on the spot. I rub my eyes and rewind the tape. How could I have not seen it? I want to gouge my eyes out. I have been getting off on watching Beckett and Castle doing the dirty deed. I rewind the tape multiple times, and there is no denying that it is her voice, his name and it is the two of them. I pace my living room not knowing what I can do to erase the image of my boss, and someone I love like a sister, getting fucked by one of my best buds. God the things I was thinking about Beckett and her damn body.

I grab my phone because I have to share my misery with Ryan. I am NOT suffering through this alone. I send him the link in a text message and tell him not to watch around Jenny. He texts me back asking me why, and I tell him its porn. He gives me a hard time but I tell him that he has to, that I may have found something. I don't tell him it isn't about the case.

Twenty minutes later I get a text response. "WTF bro…how could you do that to me? I am going to have go to confession and wash my eyes out with holy water. How can I look the two of them in the face again?"

I type back. "You think I was going to be the only one going through this? You said til the wheels came off…paybacks a bitch huh?"

The phone vibrates and I pick it up. I laugh for the first time in about an hour. "This isn't quite what I had in mind when I said that! Holy Shit!"

I put down the phone and decide that maybe a shower will make me feel cleaner, it doesn't. Just leaves me shivering from the cold. Needless to say I didn't have a good night sleep last night at all.

This morning Castle and Beckett stroll into the precinct without a worry in the world. They had no clue we knew how they looked naked. Ryan and I sit quietly at our desks, hoping to avoid any type of conversation with them. I grunt and feel the blush run over my face when Beckett laughs and says Castle's name. Castle greets us as he gets her a coffee refill. Ryan and I mumble something unintelligible back, which he doesn't even notice. He's got a huge shit-eating grin on his face. It's going to be a very long day.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this. Reviews make my day, and it has been a long while since I have written anything. Hoping I haven't lost my touch too much. Let me know either way. Oh, and yes this is kind of AU…with the episodes coming up I am sure they wouldn't do this. So not telling me that Beckett and Castle would never do this, that's what fanfiction is for ;) Hopefully this version will not be deleted! Will be re-wording chapter 2 next… PLEASE review this story had the most reviews I had ever gotten for a fanfic with 2 chapters at 52, then it got deleted **** Please make my day again.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the review, favorites and follows for this story. I am grateful for all of them. All of you that are following this story, or me please drop me a line, and let me know what you think. Reviews let the author know you are enjoying it. Believe me we really want to know, and reviews really encourage us to write more. Unlike authors who are published we don't get royalties that show us people are buying our stuff. We get your reviews! So please just a short note would mean a lot! There will be either one or two more chapters to this. I have already gotten one great idea from one of you for the next chapter. So if you want to see something let me know, who knows I may use it, and I will give you credit for the idea!**

**Disclaimer- ABC would never ever put anything I write on primetime so I will never ever own any of Castle. So sad…..but at least my version has hot sex ;)**

**Chapter 2**

Damn it's hot in here! Who the hell turned up the heat? I thought the city was out of money again? Can it afford all this heat? I know one thing though, Beckett sure ain't helping. She's got on these damn tight jeans, could be painted on. I won't even mention the red boots with killer heels. Her god damn white blouse is unbuttoned just enough that, when she bends over I can sometimes see the edges of her lacy black bra underneath and that soft silky skin. You would think Castle wouldn't let her walk around like that. What is wrong with him?

I turn around to talk to Ryan and watch as his head tilts to the left. I follow his line of vision and he is watching Beckett bend over and write something on the bottom of the murder board. The jeans are skintight across her firm ass. That part of the video flashes across my mind. I hear a pencil snap behind me, and turn to see Ryan slipping out of his jacket while still sitting in his chair. Two pieces of the broken pencil lie on the middle of his desk. He clumsily gets up with his jacket placed strategically in front of his crotch. Stops at my desk and announces he is going to go call Jenny and walks quickly out of the bullpen. He was definitely thinking what I was thinking.

Beckett turns to see the exchange and stares after Ryan's retreating form and then back to me with a confused look on her face. I am so screwed as she walks over to my desk and sits on the corner. I force myself to look at her face and not at the long, leather clad, legs swinging in front of me.

"Javi? Something wrong?" She picks up a pencil lying in the middle of the desk, and stares over at the broken one lying in the center of Ryan's desk. "You and Ryan seem kinda jumpy today. I do something to upset you guys? Something I should know?"

Truthfully, I want to get up and kick the shit out of Ryan for running out and leaving me here. He makes a scene with the pencil, and I have to do the clean up? That's so wrong!

"Nah, nothing wrong here. Just checking financials and going over witness accounts." My eyes stray to those long legs and the red leather boots. "Danger Will Robinson," my mind screams!

"Nice boots, Beckett." It slips out before I can stop myself and I pick up a folder and start looking through it like it is the most important piece of evidence known to man.

"HHmm, thanks." She says and I can feel her eyes boring into me. I am special unit military trained. I don't give up pertinent information, and I value my life too much to slip up and have her kill me right here at my desk. Can't imagine the paper work that would generate and Gates would be pissed of at the blood spatter in her precinct. Nope, I will not break under her gaze.

She hops off my desk and I watch her walk over to her desk and sit down. She picks up a folder and looks over it at me, trying to figure out what I am up to.

"Castle, what are those two up to? They've been acting strange all morning, even for them. You have any idea?" I hear her say. She isn't even trying to be quiet.

Castle looks over his shoulder at me and shrugs, then continues to play whatever game he has recently downloaded on his phone. Or maybe they are nude pictures of Beckett. Suddenly, I want to crawl under my desk and start banging my head against the back of my desk. I am a sick puppy, but I am all man and how can someone forget that body!

Kevin chooses that moment to walk back into the bullpen and sit at his desk. He has his suit jacket on again. I don't want to think he was off in the bathroom doing what I think he was doing.

"Where'd you go, jackass?" I hiss at him when he looks up at me.

"I said I was going to go call Jenny." He answers but he isn't looking at me, and I suspect he was in the men's room, and not to use the facilities.

"Yeah, right." I say as I roll my eyes and I see Ryan blush. "Well, while you were jacking off in the men's room, Beckett wanted to know what was up with the two of us. " I get up, walk by him and whack the back of his head with the file in my hand.

"Damn it Javi, I was calling Jenny, and what did you say to her?" He sneaks a look over at Beckett who is suddenly staring in our direction with a questioning look on her face. Kev runs his fingers nervously through his hair.

"I played dumb, what else do you think I would do? Tell her? I really don't want to be up on that murder board, Kev." I whisper to him, trying to make sure they can't hear me. "If she finds out, you and I might as well turn in our badges and move to Iceland, cuz we're dead men."

Castle unexpectedly appears behind us, and we both jump in our seats. "So what's up?" He wiggles his eyebrows at us. "You two up to something, I need to be part of?"

I shake my head and say. "Not a thing. Just talking about this case. Why?"

"I dunno, but Beckett thinks you are up to something, and you two have been acting squirrely all morning." He narrows his eyes at us and I can see Ryan trying to look innocent. "Come on guys fess up, I can keep a secret." I just shake my head innocently and look down at my work.

He starts to walk away unconvinced and turns around. "You two better not be leaving me out of anything good."

"Trust me Castle, you aren't being left out of anything." Ryan replies before I can say anything, and I shoot him a look as Castle walks away.

"Well he isn't." Ryan replies. "He is smack in the middle of it…or in it…Oh gross! I have to get that image out of my head."

"Javi, I can't seem to forget ….that." Kevin says as he lowers his voice and tilts his head in Beckett's direction. "I woke up last night with a raging…Oh God. I'm going to hell for this. You know, with one of those for the first time in years. It was her, Javi. I dreamt about HER! HER, our boss and good friend! I feel like a dirty old man and I feel like I am cheating on Jenny."

"Come on Kev. You know you aren't cheating and it is not your fault your subconscious wants to do Beckett."

"Like yours didn't?" He challenges as he nods his head and runs a hand through his hair again. Kevin knows me.

"Nope," I answer truthfully. "I didn't sleep at all. Every time I closed my eyes I saw…you know who…butt naked and doing all kinds of kin…Geez, Kevin she is like a sister to me. I'm afraid to close my eyes. The things I see. This is bad." I rub my face in frustration as Kevin and I sit there.

"At least you're alone. Can you imagine what Jenny would do to me if she found out? You know she would tell Beckett, don't you?" His statement hangs there before he adds. "We are so dead."

Luckily for us, Beckett sends us out to canvas the neighbors in the case and we are out the rest of the afternoon. We return later as Castle is helping her into her coat.

"Go home guys. Nothing more we can do tonight. Get some shut eye and see you with fresh eyes tomorrow." She smiles and tells us. Then she heads out with Castle hot on her heels.

No wonder the man follows her around like a puppy. Who wouldn't for a piece of her? I close my eyes as the thought crosses my mind and I feel sick to my stomach again. Maybe Ryan is right and we are surely going to hell for this.

Kevin and I say our good night, silently wishing the other a peaceful and dreamless sleep.

**Thanks again for everyone who left a lovely review. You are all awesome! The next chapter will be about Esposito's evening (night). Thank you to manuxinhace for the idea for the next chapter. Thanks to my friends Judy and Vanessa who encourage me and read these before you guys do, and let me know if it is good enough to post. Hope you guys enjoyed this one, and leave beautiful reviews! Let fanfiction know you don't want this deleted in your reviews. **


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is sexually charged and if you are squeamish you may want to skip it. I some of the humor still comes through like the other chapters, but we will be getting back to that. There is hot sex though. For everyone worrying about Alexis seeing the video. Even at her age it would be traumatizing. I have a 22 year old, and granted no sex videos in my life, but I would die and she would probably never be able to look me in the face again. Not to mention the years of costly therapy needed to get over that. So, no worries I will not go there. She may hear tidbits about it, but she will not know exactly what it entails. Most likely it will be Laney and Jenny who'll eventually find out ;) Pretty please leave a review for me to read and reread **** again, after researching many M rated stories the wording here is no different than those, so I hope it is Not deleted.**

**Disclaimer - Think Andrew Marlowe would let me borrow Stana and Nathan for a scene or two? I may send them back happy **** Nope, not mine…but maybe if I beg enough?**

**Chapter 3**

Oh Boy! How the hell did she get in my apartment? Oh yeah, she's a detective she can get in anywhere. Last time she was here was just after my assignment to her team at the 12th. I asked her if she wanted to go for drinks after a tough case. We threw back a few cold ones at the local cop bar, and then came back to my place to unwind. Both of us had needed to blow off some steam. We played cards, and drank beer. I showed her how to play Madden (she sucks at it by the way), and somehow ended up making out like horny teenagers on this very couch. Never got past third base and we never talked about it…sure as hell never happened again either.

Breaking and entering must not faze her in the least now, because she is sitting on my sofa, in those tight jeans and killer boots from this morning. She has a cold brew cradled between her legs and it strangely turns me on. She takes a long swig, places it on the table and looks up at me with dark hooded eyes. My blood starts boiling through my veins instantly as it rushes to my southern most hemisphere.

"Javi," her voice low and dripping with sex. "I know you must have found the video online. You and Ryan have been leering at me all day. See anything you like, Javi? You want some of that?"

My mouth drops opens but no sounds escape past my lips. What do you say when your life flashes before your eyes, just before you know you are going to die? Shit, I'm such a dead man! I briefly wonder if she got to Kevin first and he is locked up in a closet somewhere asking for his mommy and sucking his thumb, after she has finished with him. How the hell did she find out? The woman has super ninja mind reading skills and after she toys with me she is going to make sure I never talk again. I'm on to her.

My eyes unwillingly stray down to her lips and I want nothing more than to bite her bottom lip, suck it into my mouth and listen to her whimper. I obviously have a death wish and need my head examined.

Her body heat alerts me to how dangerously close she is suddenly standing. She runs a tantalizing finger down my chest and hooks it over the button on my jeans. She yanks me up against her and grinds her hips against my bulging erection. I reach up and grab a handful of her hair and press her lips against mine with more force then needed.

"Why detective, is that a glock in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" She whispers into my ear.

I growl low and dangerously. "Beckett, don't start something you can't finish. Its not nice to tease." I reach around and grab her ass roughly and grind her hips against me. She comes willingly and I hear her moan as her body molds itself to mine. She has a body made for this.

"Beckett works at the 12th, Javi. Kate's wet and thinking about fucking your brains out right now. You do want to don't you?" Her lips travel across my jaw and nip at the crease in my neck with force.

I nod as my hands find the front of her shirt. I waste no time ripping the shirt open, and trapping her arms in the sleeves at her sides. My hands are drawn to her nipples, which are straining against the black lace of her bra. I roll one nipple between my fingers as my mouth devours and bites its twin through her bra.

"Oh God Javi, Please?" She mewls and begs between moans. I was right she likes it rough. Her hips buck impatiently against my erection, tempting me. I push the straps of her bra down her arms and pull her breasts roughly out her bra, further trapping her arms at her sides.

"I want to see you naked, wet and begging, Kate." I hiss as I pop the button on her jeans. She helps me dispense of them quickly, surprising me by slipping the red boots back on. Naked, except for the boots, she reaches down and starts palming me awkwardly through my jeans. Her arms still loosely pinned to her sides.

So, this has to obviously a dream because by now she would have kicked my ass, and left my lifeless body for Kevin to find, in some alley sewer or dumpster of off Lexington. So, I might as well enjoy it…if not, then I might as well die a happy man.

I reach down between her legs and finger her. Her clit is engorged and I pinch it causing her to gasp and buck against my hand. I sit down on my sofa and have her stand before me her legs spread open. Man, she is so freakin hot. She is and at eye level and I reach up and glide two fingers agonizingly slow between her lips.

I can smell the musky fragrance of her wetness and I lick my lips in anticipation of running my tongue over her glistening center. My breath flows over her bare wet lips and I see her breath hitch as she anticipates what comes next.

"You're so wet, Kate? Something you want me to do?" I tease her as I let my breath and the roughness of my stubbled chin grazes across her. I spread her lips and suck her into my mouth between my teeth. I nip, lick and suck with abandonment. Her hands struggle to hold the back of my head to her tightly. If I have to die, then suffocation between her legs is the way to go. Oxygen is over rated anyway.

"F**k Javi…Oh God. I am going to cum…Javi, Oh God." She repeats. Her hips buck uncontrollably against my face. My tongue moves frantically against he. Her body begins to arch when I push away from her and sit back on the sofa, smugly. I smile, as she is left bucking and panting. Her flushed body is strung out on the edge of a massive orgasm. My cocky dream self might as well enjoy the power I have over her and her body, before the painful death that surely awaits me.

"You asshole!" She growls as she comes towards me, and shoves me hard against the back of the sofa. I smile knowing I won't be decapitated anytime soon, my dream and I am getting what I want.

She kneels before me and pulls me free of my pants. Oh paybacks going to be a bitch. Her eyes light up as she licks the tip of me, and then swallows me whole. She relaxes her throat and I glide into her mouth until I feel the pressure starts to build. She feels incredible wrapped around me.

I pull out, and drag her over to the kitchen table. I know this is a dream because the damn table is actually clean. There's no need to sweep everything dramatically onto the floor as I throw her onto the table. Again, Beckett succumbs and I am still allowed to share the same air as her, without any bodily harm done.

I enter her from behind and reach down and start fingering as I enter her. I can hear our bodies slapping loudly against each other between the loud moans and her pleas for more. She goes over the edge first, panting and moaning under me as her body shudders around me. I finally shoot my ….

I bolt straight up in bed, panting and totally awake now. I'm naked; I didn't go to bed naked. The sheets are bunched and tangled around my feet at the bottom of the bed. Sweat covers every inch of my body and my muscles ache…I can smell it first before my brain registers what has happened. Oh my god I've had a wet dream! For the first time since I was a horny 13 year old, I have had a wet dream. Javier Esposito, military trained, Special Forces, NYPD detective doesn't have wet dreams…Damn, my brain screams as I flop backwards onto the bed again. I am so screwed, but at least I am still alive!

**So, what did you guys think? Anyone still reading? A special "Thank you" goes out to ****manuxinhace**** for the idea that spawned this particular chapter. For everyone who reviewed…I thank you so very much. I think there are at least 2 more chapters left in this! Help me reach 100 reviews, Please! This is the last chapter that was previously posted, please review and let me know you are reading. This story had 54 reviews before this chapter was posted before it was deleted, I would love to see the high numbers again.**

**Trying something new I have never done before. Is anyone interested in helping write Blue Cobalt Sheets with me? I am not a procedural writer, and am having such a hard time with it. If anyone wants to co-write with me and give it a try let me know.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, so this is the first chapter of this story that continues from when it was deleted. Where you see the o's it means a change of venue, and you are someplace else on the same day. Everyone except Martha is in this chapter. I hope you enjoy and please leave a review. This story had two chapters up and over 50 reviews before it was deleted, and not doing as well now. I hope you guys are still enjoying it.**

**Disclaimer: Since I can't get enough Castle smut I try and make my own…they are not mine, but I borrow them for my overactive imagination. Sorry, Andrew hope you do not mind.**

**Chapter 4**

"MMmm Castle," she moans, as she watches Castle travel meticulously up her body. His fingers map the small dips and valleys of her body causing her intense shivers; his lips trail excruciatingly slow behind them. His mouth envelops the dark puckered mound of her breast and flicks her nipple causing her to groan and grind wantonly against his him. Her heartbeat still dances erratically in her chest after an earth shattering orgasm that has her reeling with delicious aftershocks.

"Please, Castle." She whimpers wantonly. "I need you."

"Impatient, my dear Detective?" he growls as his lips trail up the slender column of her neck. He has her panting and practically climbing the walls as he skims his lips and teeth along the soft surfaces of her body, she lunges hungrily for his lips desperate for the taste of both of them in her mouth.

Her tongue laps her juices from his face and consumes his mouth appreciatively, as she thrusts her hips against his ever-present arousal. Her legs wrap around his hips and in a move she probably learned in the police academy, flips them so she is straddling Castle's hips. His erection glides roughly across her wet center, making her whimper uncontrollably above him as he rubs against her sensitive clit.

"You like that, don't you?" His voice drips with unbridled desire, his eyes dark turbulent swirls of emotion.

Kate smiles down at him mischievously and without warning sheaths herself upon him, essentially wiping the smug smirk from his face. His fingers tighten roughly around her hips keeping her from grinding against him.

"That's one way to shut you up, Castle." She hisses as her body adjusts to him nestled tightly inside her. He shoots her an incredulous look, which she precedes to wipe off his face when she slowly grinds herself against him. She watches as his eyes roll back into his head before he closes them.

She lifts her body, and her breasts dance before him. He's licking his lips and about to taste one when she slithers down him again, drawing an animalistic growl from him. Her body dances a primal dance of seduction over him, he fills every inch of her. Her body responds as she wildly grinds against him. Castle's lips devour any part of her he can reach. His hands claim her breasts roughly. His tongue duels hers as the tension increases deep between their legs. He reaches down and slips his fingers between her folds, finds the bundle of nerves that makes her lose control quickly. They're instantly lost in an intense moment of primal need.

Beckett stills and her back arches as he holds her quivering body against him. She shudders and pants as every nerve ending in her body alights with intense pleasure. His names slips past her parted lips as in a prayer. His body tenses and his eyes bore into her. His fingers grip her back as he pounds into her twice before exploding. Her muscles milk him, prolonging his pleasure. Collapsing into each other's arms in a sweaty heap of limbs they try to catch their breaths and calm their pounding hearts.

"Katherine Houghton Beckett." He whispers in her ear as a sexy smile appears on his lips. "You were right, I had no idea."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooo

"Kev, your phone's buzzing." Jenny calls out to him from their bedroom. The hot shower he is taking drowns her voice out. Kevin continues to shower, ignorant of the hell about to befall him.

Suddenly, Jenny is pounding loudly against the bathroom door. "Kevin Ryan you better get out here this instant. What the hell is this on your phone? Are you watching porn? I'm not good enough for you anymore?"

Kevin's heart is in his throat instantly. He remembers watching the damn video on his phone. God, help him how is he ever going to explain this to her. He jumps out of the shower soaking wet, water streaming down his body, wraps a towel around his waist and says a silent prayer before opening the door.

He opens the door to a horrified Jenny. Her cheeks are red and her eyes are bulging out of her head. Tears streak down her cheeks. She looks up at him in a look that can only be described as disbelief and anger.

"Kevin Ryan what is this I am looking at?" She looks at him waiting for an answer. Her hands tremble as the video continues to play loudly on the phone. He doesn't even know where to start explaining this mess.

Jenny suddenly drops the phone as if it burns her. Her horrified expression leaves no doubt that she has just heard Beckett speak Castle's name. She keeps looking from the phone to Kevin as her mouth opens and closes, trying to come up with something, anything to explain this.

"OH my God Kevin, it's Kate and Castle? What kind of pervert are you? Do I even know you?" She turns and runs. He hears the door of their bedroom slam shut with such force that a picture frame falls from the wall and shatters. Kevin is still frozen in place, a puddle now pooling at his feet. He can't understand how this has gone so wrong.

Kevin runs to the door. "Come on Jenny, please open this door. Let me explain. It isn't what you think. Please, Jenny please open up." Kevin head leans against the closed door in defeat. It's going to be a long day. When he gets his hands on Esposito he is going to kill him.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Esposito can't keep this to himself anymore. He isn't the type to keep a secret anyway, but this he needs to talk about with someone, and she is his obvious choice. He enters the building and takes the elevator to her floor.

Opening the door labeled Morgue he enters quietly, making sure Lanie's there alone before he makes his presence known. Last thing he needs is Palmeter or any of her co-workers seeing this.

"Hey Chica." He reaches over and gives her a friendly hug. "I need your opinion on something, but I don't want you to flip out on me, ok?" Esposito pulls out his phone and opens to the page. Instantly a pop up appears announcing that this username has uploaded a new video.

"Holy crap, what the hell are they thinking, another video already? Shit that man has stamina," Lanie watches curiously as Esposito paces the room rubbing his hand frustratingly across his face. Her curiosity is definitely peaked as she watches him.

"Javi? Who is they and what kind of video are we talking about?" She asks though by his behavior she knows it can't be anything good. "Is that the homemade porn site you used to like on here." She gives him one of her patent "are you crazy?" looks.

"What are you doing bringing that down here. We aren't even dating!" Her hands are on her hips and she's got the "I'm irritated" look on her face that says you have seconds before I hurt you. Maybe this isn't the best idea he has had yet.

"Look Chica, take a look at this. You'll see why." He hands her the phone and steps away from her. He knows she is a force to be reckoned with.

"Javier Esposito you better not be playing something on me. You know I can hurt you and make it look like a suicide. You best not get me all hot and bothered down in here, in the middle of the day. I got friends in high places that will help me get rid of your body." She finishes.

Espo mumbles that they are the ones who are probably in the video and Lanie's eyebrows rise. "Are you saying?"

Lanie's eyes stray down to the new video where a man is firmly planted between a woman's legs. It is very obvious that the couple is enjoying this immensely. The woman's back bows sharply off the bed in pleasure, and she holds the man's head to her center roughly as she shatters around him. The video is dark and she sees nothing but a good sex tape.

Lanie looks at Esposito with a quizzical expression on her face. "Why am I looking at this, Javi? Yeah, it's hot but if this is your way of getting in my…" He points at the phone again before talking.

"Can't you see it, Lanie? Don't you know who they are?" Lanie squints as the second video starts. The last one had no volume at all, this one you can hear very low whimpering and then it happens. She hears his name said in the throws of passion. Lanie's eyes widen as she sits back into the chair. Her eyes never leave the screen, and for once she is completely speechless.

"Dr. Parish I have the results of the ballistic tests CSU sent over." Her intern comes in unaware of what is going on, from around the corner. "Where do you want me to put them?"

Lanie drops the phone and looks up at "Little Castle."

"Shit!" Lanie yells as she sees the video just finishing up. She grabs the phone awkwardly as Alexis stares at her suspiciously.

"Something wrong, Dr. Parish?" Alexis asks as she tries to get a glimpse of what is the on the phone, but the screen has gone dark.

"Nah, nothing…why don't you go take your break now. Go get lunch, something to eat. We really don't have anything pressing to finish right now." Swooping down, Lanie grabs the phone and looks at the dark screen again. Then scowls at Esposito after Alexis finally leaves.

"Are you telling me that those two are Kate and Castle?" He nods. "Hot damn my gal is getting it on in style. The bad girl in her is finally coming out to play again. Good for Castle!" Lanie goes to replay the video when the phone is snatched out of her hands.

"What the hell are you doing?" Esposito yells as he stares her down.

"I'm going to watch it again. It's hot and damn it I want a good look at Castle!" She tries to grab for the phone again. "Writer-boy has the goods."

"Lanie! I have been trying to un-see that video for two days! Stop looking at Castle! Lanie, it's Beckett! Kate our friend…she is like a sister to me. My boss. That video is driving me nuts and OMG…I can't get it out of my head. Her body is smokin…I woke up dreaming of THAT! Of Kate, Chica." he growls as he sits and holds his head in his hands in frustration. "Mom and Dad aren't supposed to make videos, and I shouldn't be getting off on it."

"Javi, if that doesn't get you hot and horny you might as well turn in your Special Forces, NYPD detective, hunk badge in." She says as she steps up close to him.

Lanie trails her hand up the front of Esposito's polo shirt and then down to his belt, giving it a quick tug. She starts pulling his shirt from the waist of his jeans, as she bites her bottom lip.

"You know, we haven't had a booty call in a while. That video was very hot. Maybe we should watch it again and I can help you forget it for a while." Her body molds to his as she backs them into her office and she slam the door shut with her leg.

"Chica really?"

**Thank you for all who have reviewed and have made this or me a favorite, it really makes me happy to read and encourages me to write more. You guys make writing this fun. This is my longest chapter yet this story. Hope you like it.**


	5. Chapter 5

There is one more chapter after this one. I am hoping on hitting 100 reviews, so bad. Anyway, let me know what you think, this chapter was hard to work some comedy into. Hope you enjoy! Just under 48 hours to Hunt…I am excited. Let me know what you think is going to happen! I am a spoiler addict!

Chapter 5 - Interrogations Are Less Fun When You're the Subject

"Come on, it's been a while since we've had a girls night. Let's go out dancing, have a few drinks and just relax, like we used to do, before work got in the way."

"Let me finish here, and I will call you from my place. Think of where you want to meet." She swipes her phone off and looks around the bullpen. Everyone has gone home, and it is about time she does too. Lanie would kill her if she was too late.

It's the second set of free drinks to find their way to their table since arriving at the bar, they have lost count of how many they have already drunk. Her eyes zero in on the two men nodding and smiling foolishly at them from only two tables away. She leans over and kisses Lanie just grazing the corner of her lips, and winks apologetically at the men currently ogling them with lust filled eyes. They have this little act down, and use it often when they aren't in the mood to fend of the guys.

"Men are so damn easy." Lanie whispers in her ear as she nuzzles it; runs a fingertip across the curve of her shoulder then slowly down the slope of her arm, putting on a small show for the two men. They hold up the shot glasses, knock down the two shots and saunter to the middle of the dance floor together, the men sit slack jawed in their seats.

Dressed in form fitting dresses meant to make grown men drool, the women sway their hips to the sensual rhythm of the music, exuberating raw sexual tension. There isn't a man in the place that hasn't stolen a heated glance in their direction as their bodies occasionally graze against each other.

The two fools at the next table sneak around them and are suddenly grinding their bodies up against them on the dance floor. Both woman stop and look at them dumbfounded.

"We'd be happy if you lovely ladies would let us at least escort you to your place and watch you at play, since you bat for the other team." The drunker one says as he slobbers staring at Lanie's chest. His friend reaches over and cops a feel sliding his hand up Kate's inner thigh.

The moment he encounters the hard cold barrel nestled between her legs, is comical. Snatching his hand back as if burned he looks up into her cold calculating eyes. She reaches into her cleavage and pulls out her badge as she shoves him in the direction of the door.

"You boys might want to get your asses out of here, before I sober up and decide to arrest you; haul your sorry asses to lock-up for assaulting a New York City Detective and a New York City Medical Examiner." She raises her eyebrow and takes a few steps towards them as they trip over each other and scramble aimlessly towards the exit.

They return to their seats and knock down another shot of tequila, as they laugh at the retreating forms of the supposed gentlemen. Lanie studies her friend closely as she gulps her drink and slams the glass down on the table.

"Seems like people sure as hell like to watch you, girl," Lanie says in nonchalantly as she raises an eyebrow in question. "Must be a turn on for you."

Kate's head snaps up and she looks at Lanie. Her eyes narrow as she looks at her friend but Lanie can see fear slowly seeping in.

"Why'd you say that, Lanie?" She questions though she has a sneaking suspicion she isn't going to like where this is going.

Kate signals the bartender and two more shots magically appear. Kate grabs one and knocks it down. She reaches for Lanie's and chases the first one with it, hoping the alcohol gives her the courage she thinks she's going to need.

"Well, Javi was on his favorite home porn site the other evening when he came across a video." Lanie sneaks a look up to see a rather pale Beckett. Deer in the headlights would do her no justice right now. Lanie, doesn't even continue, as Kate eyes go wide.

"Lanie, tell me he didn't! Please, this can't be happening. Oh God!" Her voice cracks as she pleads her friend to tell her that her assumptions are wrong.

"Oh honey, Espo hasn't been able to sleep since then, he's reverted to being 13 at night, with you haunting his dreams. Jenny isn't talking to Ryan, and he's been sleeping on the sofa over it. Hell, I'm the only one who's gotten lucky cuz of it. Girl you and writer-boy are freakin hot! The two of you could cause global warming. "

"OMG who else knows, Lanie?" She covers her face with her hands, hoping to stop the embarrassing warm flush creeping up her neck.

"Little Castle almost caught Espo showing me it, but we were able to hide it in time. No, kid should have to endure the numerous years of therapy needed to wipe those images from their memory."

"Oh God Lanie, no…it was supposed to be fun. No one was ever supposed to recognize us. He wanted to show that I was his, and damn it I thought it was fun. This wasn't supposed to happen. How did Espo know it was us?"

"Kate in the first video, when you cum you call out his name. Girl, that was hot…is he as good as it looks?" Kate rolls her eyes at her, though she wants to tell her he's better.

"Who else has seen it?" She dreads the answer, and she closes her eyes waiting for Lanie to answer.

" Honey, I haven't heard of anyone else. At least Gates, Martha and your father haven't found it, or you would have heard from them by now. Martha would have critiqued the Castle's work, and your father would have sent you to a convent. I don't want to think what Gates would do, but believe me she would have let you know she had seen it."

Kate suddenly stands up and pulls her phone out of her pocket, and walks towards the exit where it is quieter. She dials and waits for the call to connect.

"Castle." She hears and it feels like a huge weight has already been lifted from her chest.

"Beckett?" His voiced is laced with concern, as she remains silent on the other end.

"Castle, take down the videos. Take them down now! Lanie, Espo and Ryan have seen them, and Jenny isn't talking to Ryan over them. Castle, Alexis almost found one, please take them down now."

She hears the phone drop followed by the sound of him typing frantically on his computer. Her heart is beating frantically in her chest.

"Holy shit, Beckett! We have over 30,000 hits on the first video alone!"

Thank you for reading, and please can you find it in ya to leave a review? If not maybe I can get Gates after you….LOL


	6. Chapter 6

**Not a long chapter, and not a lot of extra curricular activities, but hopefully lots of laughs. If you enjoyed, please leave a review. I would love to reach 100, then I can celebrate my hundred like the cast celebrated their 100 episode! Can't wait for the next 2 weeks to fly by for a new Castle! So, as you can see it isn't quite over yet!**

**Disclaimer - checked my bank account...nope I don't own anything to do with Castle!**

**Chapter 6 - Things can and will get worse….**

Castle rests his face in his hands as he slumps forward in his office chair. Embarrassment and humiliation aren't strong enough words to describe what he is currently experiencing.

Why is it when you think things couldn't get any worse they definitely do?

"Mother, please?" he begs her, though it sounds more pained than pathetic. This was one conversation he didn't want to continue, ever!

"For goodness sake Richard, I washed, powdered and dressed that backside enough times to be able to recognize it even in a dark video." Martha places her hands firmly in the middle of the desk in front of him and leans over.

The groan that escapes him resonates soundly around the room. "Mother, I beg of you. Please stop!" Slouching forward, Castle's head sinks onto the desk as he wraps his arms around his head and covers his ears. Martha is so enjoying this.

"You really didn't think that I had never seen a porno film before, did you dear? I maybe many things, but a prude I am not!" Martha laughs as she throws her hands up with flair and saunters towards the office door. "Innocent isn't a word used to describe me in any, way, shape or form, and pornographic videos are nothing new. They had them in the dark ages you know?"

Castle proceeds to stick his fingers in his ears and loudly sings, "la la la la ." She turns and pulls his hands out of his ears.

"Now Richard, act your age! Once I recognized that slightly fuller, and somewhat droopier backend. I backed out of the video and didn't watch it. Believe me when I say that is one performance critique I want nothing to do with."

With that she swoops out of the study and heads for the entrance of the loft.

"Besides, from the comments left on the website, you and Beckett weren't getting many critiques anyway. " She throws over her shoulder as she opens the door, and makes her theatrical exit.

How had this gone so very wrong? It was bad enough that Lanie, Jenny and the boys had seen it, but his mother had found it too. Thank goodness his sweet Alexis had not seen it. The number of intensive counseling sessions it would have taken to erase those images from her mind would have cost a fortune and scared her life. Besides she wouldn't have a clue about things like that. She is hardly more than a teenager.

Quickly avoiding that slippery slope, he focuses on his mother. He can't believe his mother had spied him from the kitchen, as he frantically removed the videos after the harrowing call from Beckett. She had pieced it together and had admitted to him that she had seen the beginning of it too, with a friend. (wink, wink) There were things he wishes he wasn't privy to about his mother, this now first on his list.

Meanwhile Kate paces back and forth in her apartment. Her mind wanders to the many strange and flustered looks she has been getting from her boys this week. Every time she looked up at them they would quickly look away. They were squirrely and fidgety, and now she knew why. The blush creeps up her neck and face as she imagines them watching the video. Were they picturing her naked? Did she disgust them? OMG, what she did to Castle! How was she ever going to face them tomorrow?

Her phone dings alerting her to an incoming text message. She rolls her eyes but smiles when she sees it is from Castle.

"You up?"

"No, I am currently sleeping like a baby after the enlightening events of today. Duh Castle."

"Can I come over? We should talk about this." He rolls over onto his back in bed and waits for her response.

"Hey, it's your life you are willing to risk. Remember I still have a gun." She is willing to bet he's not sure she is kidding.

The phone rings and she answers quickly.

"Hey, Castle." Her voice doesn't have a tinge of anger in it and he breaths a sigh of relief. He gets up and walks towards the front door.

"I'm sorry, Kate. I didn't mean for this to happen. I'm so sorry." He rambles trying to find the right words.

"Rick," she says softly and then stops. "I was a willing participant. I am as much to blame in this as you are. I still love the thought of the two of us on video. Of me being yours for the world to see. I just didn't want anyone in our world to know it was us. Maybe we should stick to making them for our own private collection. So you coming over, Castle? I really would love to have your company right now."

"Beckett, there is one more thing I need to tell you." He sounds like a scarred child to her, and it makes her nervous. How much worse can it get?

"Spit it out, Castle. What is it?" She's frustrated that he is stalling; she wants him with her tonight.

"One more person besides, Lanie, Jenny and the boys know of the existence of the videos." He is dreading having to continue.

There is silence on the other end of the phone, so he continues.

"My mother." He hears the moment her breath catches and then the dead silence that quickly accompanies it, as this particular bit of information sinks in.

"Castle, tell me you're kidding. How will I ever face your mother again, Castle?"

"You don't have to worry. Her exact words and I quote were, " I recognized that slightly fuller, somewhat droopy backend that she washed, powdered and clothed for many years." She said once she recognized it she backed out and didn't watch it. That it was one performance critique she wanted nothing to do with."

He couldn't keep the utter embarrassment and humiliation out of his voice.

It starts as a soft giggle but quickly becomes roaring laughter as Kate loses it on the other end of the phone. He pulls the phone away from his ear and looks at it as if it was something he had never seen before.

"Are you coming over, Castle?" she finally asks between fits of laughter and catching her breath. He finally reaches and opens the door to leave.

"I fail to see what is so funny, Beckett." He says indigently. "Wait until she critiques your tuccus. See how you like it?"

"Something wrong with my tuccus, Castle? You have never had a problem with it before. " She teases a little of the stress draining out of her.

"Not a thing detective. I happen to think it is New York's finest best backside ever. Been admiring that ass for quite a while." His voice is gravely and low, making her wish he was there already.

"Castle, that's what got us in trouble in the first place…."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO

"Jenny Ryan, please open this door and talk to me. Javier sent me that video and I thought it was something I had to watch for the case we were working on. I didn't know it was them until the end. I don't want anyone but you Jenny. Please, open the door and come out. You are the only woman I will ever want."

The door opens slowly a Kevin Ryan's eyes darken as he spots his wife…..

**Thank you for reading. I hope you are all still enjoying !**


	7. Chapter 7

**I can't believe that we finally get a new Castle on Monday, and it is going to be a great one. I love the sneaks they have released so far, especially the second one. Well, we have come to the end and this is the last and final chapter of this story. I know it is short chapter compared to most of my stuff, but it Jenny and Ryan needed their moment. Hope you have enjoyed the ride as much as I have. Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**Chapter 7 - Finally Forgiven**

"Jenny?" the name slips through his lips, but he's the only one to hear it. His eyes turn dark and tumultuous as he spots her standing sexily across the room.

The brown silky gown flows over her curves like a second skin, highlighting the soft blushing skin exposed by the deep cuts in the material. The swoop down her back exposes her all the way to the curve of her ass, the brown material flows over the curve of her cheeks like melted dark chocolate.

"I watched the video, Kevin." Her voice is low and dripping with sexual tension. " I believe you were tricked into watching it. But you know…" she reaches him and molds her body against his, her arms snaking back behind his head and bring his lips close to hers. " They aren't the only ones who can burn and sizzle."

"Jenny, I….'' her lips devour the words he was going to say. "I want you, Kevin Ryan, and I am going to make you forget ever seeing that video." She arches up into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his waist, reveling in the solid muscularity of his lithe body she has grown to appreciate, so much pent up need courses through her as her fingers explore him.

He backs her to the edge of the bed and she spreads herself gracefully into the middle. Kevin crawls slowly up her body, bring the soft cool fabric of her gown up with him. Slowly he explores every dip and valley revealed as he pulls the fabric away from her responsive body.

Her hips buck as he moves between her thighs. A moan escapes her as his warm breath cascades over the newly exposed skin of her inner thigh. Kevin's fingers wrap around the thin elastic strip of the tiny thong covering the last of her skin, and rip it forcefully from her body. She lets out a feral moan, as her hands fly to his head. Her fingers tangled in his trussed hair, as he spreads her and finally tastes her.

He closes his mouth on her bundle of nerves, teeth grazing the soft flesh. She lets go of his head and grabs the sheets on either side of her as she arches her body off the bed. His name falls from her lips in a constant needy chant, as his tongue lathes and nips at the sensitive nub.

Kevin continues to work his mouth, sending her higher and higher until her body can no longer withstand the intense pleasure. Inserting two thick fingers in her, he quickly brings her over the edge.

Kissing his way back up her body; he stops to nibble at her breast, and then lets her taste herself on his lips. Using his legs to spread her open, he climbs between her legs and sheaths himself into her.

Jenny's hands claw at his firm ass encouraging him to move. He slowly pulls away from her and slams deeply into her again filling her completely.

"Please Kevin…I need it hard and fast." She whimpers at the feel of him pulling excruciating slow out of her. Her body writhes and bucks under him desperate for her release again, desperate to feel him fill her.

Kevin's resolve snaps and he proceeds to pound into her in abandonment. Losing all self-control as he drives himself into her until he feels his body tense with the most intense orgasm he has ever had. Collapsing next to her he draws her warm pliable body close to his.

He hears her breathing heavily next to him, and turns to looks at her, kissing her softy. "That was incredible." he whispers.

Jenny smiles as she closes her eyes and enjoys the feel of him spent and pressed against her. Her last thoughts before drifting off to sleep, were about how Castle and Beckett weren't the only ones who can be hot in bed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO

"It's gone, Kate." He says as he holds the thin DVD case in his hand. "All that's left is this little beauty right here for our private viewing pleasure."

She smiles as she walks over to the camera tripod currently set up facing their bed and smiles wickedly at him. "Just means we can get more creative and not have to worry, Castle." She presses the record button and turns towards him.

She reaches down and pulls out something dark and made of leather from her bag. "I know you are just gonna love this…." Kate eyes him like a lioness eyes her prey, she licks her lips and saunters towards him.

Castle's eye widen in astonishment as Kate walks towards him, the leather object hanging loosely in her hand.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO

**Hope you enjoyed this story. If you did, let me know and click the wonderful review link below. It will surely make me happy fanfic writer! Thanks to all who have reviewed and will review, you guys really make it fun to write. Until next time…**


End file.
